


Into the Fire

by yinyangswings



Series: This Shit is Weird: The Ayden Trevelyan Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: “...I don’t know if you’re aware, but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are...intimate.”“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?”Ayden and Dorian make a step in their relationship





	Into the Fire

_“Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display.”_

_“I think you’re very brave.”_

_“Brave?”_

_“It’s not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path.”_

_“...the things you say.”_

Ayden inwardly groaned, dragging a hand through his hair. Brave? Out of all the things he could have said, the first thing he came up with was brave? Of course he was brave. There was no doubt about that. But still!

“You should have kissed him…moron…” he grumbled to himself as he waved at Solas and climbed up the stairs to the library.

“...I don’t know what you think you’re doing!”

“I’m being clucked at by a hen, evidently.”

“Don’t play fool with me, young man!”

Ayden paused midstep up the stairs, blinking several times at the loud voices echoing down the corridor. What was Mother Giselle doing here? Usually, she could be found in the gardens...and the library didn’t seem to be the place to aid worshippers and offer comfort. And of all the people to go and talk to, why...

“If I wanted to play the fool, I could be more convincing, I assure you.”

“Your glib tongue does you no credit!”

“You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, your Reverence.” 

There was a disgusted sound that echoed down to Ayden, whose frown grew and worry took over as he finished the climb up and spotted Dorian and Mother Giselle almost toe to toe, other mages wisely staying out of the matter. 

But Ayden was never known for being wise.

“Oh!” Mother Giselle gasped as Ayden turned the corner, cocking his head to the side. “I…”

“What’s going on here?” Ayden asked, glancing at Dorian who was glaring at Revered Mother, before sighing and looking at him.

“It seems that the Revered Mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over you.”

“It is just concern.” Mother Giselle replied coolly, before turning her attention back to Ayden. “Your Worship, you must know how this looks.”

“You might need to spell it out, my dear.” Dorian replied and Ayden frowned.

“This man is of Tevinter.” Giselle explained. “His presence at your side...the rumors alone…”

“What’s wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically.”

“I’m fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same-”

“How kind of you to notice.” Dorian snapped. “Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?”

“The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?”

“The truth?”

“The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus these rumors will continue.”

“There’s no cause for concern, Your Revenance.” Ayden intercepted, barely noticing Dorian shift, blinking several times at him.

“...with all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people’s good opinion.”

“Do the **_people_** know how he’s helped the Inquisition or has that been left out?” Ayden snapped, loudly and there was slight shifting, several other mages turning for a moment to see what was  
going on.

“I...see…” Giselle finally said, “I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.” She continued, bowing her head slightly. With a final glance at Dorian she walked away and the other mages turned back to their work.

“Well that’s something.” Dorian groused.

“She didn’t get to you, did she?”

“No, it takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations.” Dorian replied with a shrug.

“You don’t think she’ll do anything?” Ayden asked and the corner of Dorian’s mouth twitched for a split second, and Ayden’s heart skipped a beat.

“Do what?” He asked in response and Ayden cocked his head to the side. “Yours is the good opinion I care about, not hers. She meant well if that’s of any concern.” Aaannnnddddd now Ayden was certain heat was crawling up the back of his neck and he cleared his throat.

“Yes well...considering you’re going against your countrymen, it’d do her well to see the difference between rumor and truth...” Ayden muttered. “Dare I ask what was the reason for this argument this time?”  
Dorian paused for a moment, seeming to try and decide on how to answer, if at all, and Ayden frowned in concern.

“...I don’t know if you’re aware,” Dorian finally began, turning to face him directly, “but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are...intimate.”

Ayden’s cheeks were burning now, he was certain of that, but offered a crooked smile.

“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?” Ayden finally offered, and felt his heart jolt as a look passed over Dorian’s face before it returned to an expression of neutrality. Maker, had he said the wrong thing?

“I don’t know,” Dorian hummed, “is it?”

“Do you always answer a question with a question?” Ayden asked.

“Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?” Dorian teased and Ayden laughed, his heart twisting in his chest. It was clear...wasn’t it...Dorian didn’t feel anything for him…

“If you’re capable-” Ayden began, but before he could finish the comment, he was suddenly flush against Dorian, who ducked his head slightly, capturing Ayden’s mouth with his own, hands pressing lightly to Ayden’s forearms.

It was almost hesitant, unsure, something he could never had imagined Dorian Pavus would be able to do, and certainly not what he was used to. But it was a welcome change and Ayden relaxed almost instantly, accepting and returning the kiss. Time seemed to slow to a stop, and he wondered vaguely if a time rift had opened up around them. 

But soon, far too soon, Dorian moved away, Ayden chasing after Dorian’s mouth, eyes remaining closed, hearing a breathless laugh from Dorian.

“‘If you’re capable’.” Dorian muttered, sarcasm laced in his voice, though still breathless, “the nonsense you speak.” 

Ayden finally opened his eyes, staring at Dorian who seemed completely different now, his cheeks flushed, eyes almost glittering with an emotion he wasn’t quite sure he could ever place on the altus’s face. It made his heart skip another beat.

“...you realize this makes the rumors somewhat true?” Ayden finally managed and Dorian let out another breathless chuckle.

“Evidently.” He finally replied. “We might have to explore the full truth of them later. In private.” Ayden watched as Dorian escaped down the stairs, apparently keen on leaving suddenly. He didn’t miss the faint blush dusting the other man’s cheeks, and continued to stare until Dorian vanished around the corner. He ran a finger across his lip, almost as though to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, and then a small smile broke across his face and he couldn’t help but chuckle, his cheeks warm, but for once in a long time, not unwanted.

“Guess I do like playing with fire.”

* * *

Dorian wasn’t running. 

Running away was the cowardly approach. No, he was simply walking fast out towards his rooms, because something else needed him, he needed to collect something.  
If his cheeks were burning it was solely because of the cold air.

_“...I don’t know if you’re aware, but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are...intimate.”_

_“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?”_

Dorian slowed to a stop, leaning against a pillar as Ayden’s words echoed in his head, over and over, like the Chantry bells. He had expected Ayden to deny it. To say that it was a silly notion. The two of them, intimate. He was from Tevinter, in the eyes of a lot of people, the example of evil. A countrymen of the people who burned Andraste. Ayden was The Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor. By all accounts, the two shouldn’t have even liked each other. They had flirted of course, but Ayden shouldn’t have...shouldn’t…

_“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?”_

Ayden hadn’t even hesitated. There had been surprise, naturally, but it was only a split second from when he had foolishly kissed him to Ayden relaxing against him. A split second before Ayden had returned the kiss just as quickly, holding the strap around his chest as though to ensure Dorian didn’t move away in an instant, like he had originally planned. He had kissed him in public, and the world hadn’t been torn to shreds. He hadn’t been rejected.

But for how long would that even turn out to be the case?

_“Everyone leaves Dorian...this display is uncalled for, and you cannot hope to live a life like this forever. What can you hope to accomplish like this?”_

Dorian frowned as his father’s voice creeped around the edges of his mind, taunting, reminding. He was from Tevinter in Southern Thedas, a mage to boot. People would talk, people would care...people-

_“There’s no cause for concern, Your Revenance.”_

_“Do the ** _people_** know how he’s helped the Inquisition or has that been left out?_

_“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?”_

His eyes burned suddenly and he shook his head violently.

“Kaffas, what is that man doing to you, Dorian?” He whispered to himself, almost angrily. Chiding. He was Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. An Altus...it was foolish to think that he cared for anything else.

However he couldn’t stop himself from running a hand over his lips, the sensation of Ayden’s mouth against his still tingling around the flesh. Warm, alive, accepting...

_“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?”_

And despite himself, he felt a smile crack across his face, and he cheeks burned while his heart raced and he continued his walk to his room, slower now. The Inquisitor certainly liked to play with fire...and perhaps…

Perhaps he’d have to see where this went.


End file.
